


Modern Age Heroism

by Nasturtium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Warnings for food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasturtium/pseuds/Nasturtium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I lost my little brother at the grocery store and you found him and now it seems like you two are best friends and he doesn’t wanna lose contact with you so it seems like i’ll have to get your number - at least your hella cute” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Age Heroism

Kaori isn’t sure _how_ someone like her can lose their little brother, especially since Takumi-kun usually never lets go of her hand. Hell, he’s probably terrified on his own now! Deep breath, deep breaths; everything is fine because she’s going to find him.

* * *

  
  


Yukie can definitely do the job she’s been enlisted; just because she gets sidetracked by the snacks aisle doesn’t mean she won’t get these groceries. Besides, it’ll definitely be worth it to see the look on Konoha’s face when she comes back with all the necessary items, seeing as he was the one who decided _Shirofuku’s not going into the kitchen because she will eat everything before we even finish making the food, like a loser._ Not that she was really insulted, since that was probably true, but Konoha’s annoyed face is always great and _right, milk_. Probably. Sarukui’s handwriting is even worse than Bokuto’s, and it’s as Yukie turns the grocery list around to try to acknowledge whether the item really is milk or if it’s maybe something else she hadn’t considered when she feels a tug on her shirt.

 

“Nii-Chan,” She hears a small voice say and wait, _what_? She’s pretty sure she doesn’t have a younger sibling. She lifts the grocery list up high, looks down and meets a pair of wide, light brown eyes. “Can you help me find my actual nii-chan, please?”

 

Uh. _Well_. Yukie doesn’t think she’s mean enough to say no to a lost kid. Not that’s she’s mean in the first place _but_ …

 

“ _Sure_ , but I need to get these groceries, so we’ll, like, look for your sister? and the groceries at the same time.” She waves the list around, just to make a point. “What’s she look like?”

 

A grin breaks across the kid’s face (She’ll admit she’s pretty pleased by that) and he raises his own arms up high, says, “She’s tall, and looks like me!” He lowers one hand to point at the little freckles on his cheeks.

 

That’s not much to go on, but that’s fine. Time to be a hero.

* * *

 

It’s been ten minutes and Kaori has _yet_ to find Takumi-kun. She knows she’s starting to look desperate, but that doesn’t really matter right now. He’s too small to be on his own in this huge store, damnit. Not to mention her mother would kill her if she lost him.

She claps her hands over her cheeks and then….Bows and apologizes profusely to the old woman who jumped when she saw her action.

* * *

 

“Hey, Nii-chan?” The little boy says as his grip on her hand tightens (It’s kind of hard to work when there’s a small hand in yours, but, alas, that is the price of heroism.), and Yukie looks away from the milk aisle and down at him. “What do you need these groceries for anyways?”

She looks back at the products lined up in the fridge, tilts her head to the side. The list just reads _milk_ and there are _so many kinds_. “Cultural festival, squirt.” She replies as she thinks _fuck it_ and just grabs two jugs of whole milk. “Hey, what’s your name anyways?” She asks as she puts the milk in the basket they’re holding up between their linked hands. Probably can’t tell the managers that there’s a _squirt_ looking for his older sister if it comes having to talk to the _authorities_.

“Ta-Ku-Mi.” He sounds out for her, peering into the basket before looking up at her with a grin. “What’s next?”

“Mmmm.” Back to the list….”Eggs.” She starts walking further down the aisle, eyes looking out for eggs.

“Hey, Nii-chan! _My_ Nii-chan has a cultural festival, too!” He exclaims (More like whispers, his voice is so _quiet_ , but it sounds excited.) as if he’s just absorbed her earlier words. “They’re going to be a...a….an owl cafe!” There are practically sparkles in his eyes and _damn_ , his nii-chan must be someone pretty cool if he can look so excited over _owl cafes_. (Though...The prospect of owl cafes _does_ sound pretty great. Maybe they should’ve gone with that instead of food stands.)

“Yeah? She gonna dress like an owl, Ta-Ku-Mi?” There are brown eggs and white eggs. She _knows_ that there are brown eggs and white eggs, but she never considered the difference. Why must grocery stores complicate things? All eggs are good. (She gets a carton of each anyways, just in case.)

Takumi giggles and shakes his head, and Yukie can’t help it, she grins back.

* * *

 

Kaori is standing in front of different ramen brands with her face shoved into her palms. She’d spoken to the manager, and he said he’d enlist some of the employees to look for him. (The microphone, out of some terrible twist of fate, is  _broken_.) No news yet, but, surely…

She gets her face out of her hands when she hears footsteps coming near, and then voices,

“If we get them popsicles, is that encouraging unhealthy eating, Aone?”

Kaori looks in the direction of the faces, and then rubs at her eyes. The person who had just spoken is...Well, he’s _tall_ , ridiculously tall, like the pretty girls volleyball team. Except he and his friend, who’s even taller, don’t look pretty at all. Mostly scary. But, _tall_. Let it be known she’d do anything for her little brother…..

“Don’t give me that look; they deserve the popsicles, but I don’t want them a mess before our practice match, okay? This is being a good cap-” Pause, “Uh, do you need something?”

* * *

 

They’re onto the fifth item on the list, ketchup, and Yukie has constructed an absolutely ridiculous person in her head from Takumi’s chatter. Apparently, they’ve watched Frozen ten times, and she cried _every time_. Yukie had no idea anyone but Bokuto cried over Frozen. (“ _Yukie-chan! Hans was a traitor! It’s heartbreaking!_ ”) There sure are some weird people in the world, though she should’ve been aware of that considering the people on her team.

”Geh!”

Yukie almost jumps back, but remembers that there is currently a six year old latching onto her back because his legs hurt, so now she’s stuck with one arm grasping at the shelf in front of her while the other’s holding up a basket on her elbow as he hand shifts to grip at Takumi’s leg clutching onto her waist. She turns her head, eyes slightly wide and eyebrows raised to get a glimpse of Takumi. “What?”

He points to the side and her eyes follow his finger and land on two boys. “Geh.” She mutters as well.

“Shirofuku-san, you wound me.”

“That’s too ba-hey, kiddo, mind letting go of my hair?” She can feel little hands pulling it and she tilts her head a little to the side, catching Takumi pulling it over her face. Eyes narrowed, she asks, “....What are you doing?”

All she gets in reply is a quiet stutter of, “S-scary.” And she’s gotta agree, Kuroo-san’s hairstyle is scarily terrible. This is the best kid.

She gives Kuroo a satisfied grin, just as he puts a hand over his chest (His school uniform is so _neat_ , it’s kind of surprising because Bokuto’s is even messier than hers.) and looks down at...Oh, he’s got a friend. “Did you hear that, Kenma? Fukurodani’s manager’s little brother thinks I’m scary.”

Takumi chooses this time to look from behind his hair and say, “Yukie-nii isn’t my nii-chan! We’re looking for my nii-chan!”

“Aha…That’s enough for now, Ta-Ku-Mi.” She closes her eyes for a few seconds. While she admires the kid’s split second of tenacity, she’d rather it not be at the cost of her freedom. Jail was probably rowdier than the club. Maybe she didn’t think this through….

Kuroo’s friend with the terrible dye job looks up from the game in his hands, eyes narrowed. He wore the same uniform, so maybe he’s from Nekoma, too? She doesn’t recall seeing him at training camp. Does everyone in Nekoma have terrible hair and look like a cat? Haha that’s...Stalling the trouble she just realized she might be in.

“He’s lost is all. Right, Ta-Ku-Mi-chan?” She lets out a nervous laugh, “I’m not a kidnapper, I swear. This is Konoha’s fault; I just wanted to get groceries!”

* * *

 

“Uh, so, listen, we just came here to get popsicles for the team before our practice match….” Kaori looks back just in time to see the tall brunette (Futakuchi, he’d introduced himself, but who cares right now?) elbow his silent titan friend before he notices her look and shoots her a terrible, fake smile.

“And now you’re going to help me find my brother. Before he gets kidnapped.” They only have their incredible height to blame on themselves, really. Tall people see more things. “Six eyes are better than two.” She should probably feel guilty for dragging two strangers into this, but repayment is something in the future, when she’s reunited with her long lost (It’s been half an hour already) angel of a brother. “We came here to get popsicles, too….”

* * *

 

“You’re saying some random kid came up to you, asking for help, and your first thought was, _Let’s go get groceries_?” For some reason, the two weirdos are still walking with her, and Kuroo-san’s pretty slow on the uptake.

“For the hundredth time, yes. What would _you_ do?” She asks, turning to the right when she feels a pull on the right side of her hair. Well, what do you know, the aisle with the sugar. Incredible. Maybe the fact that Takumi’s taken to steering her via hair pulls is kinda smart.

“Take him to the _manager_ , Shirofuku-san.” He sounds kind of exasperated, which makes no sense. No one’s _forcing_ him to continue with her on this Journey to Find all the Food Items Necessary and Ta-Ku-Mi’s Missing Nii-Chan.

Yukie wrinkles her nose at that. “ _Authorities_.” She hisses, a shiver running down her spine. Terrible.

She can feel the bad dye job kid judging her, even though a) he’s friend with Kuroo-san and b) he hasn’t stopped playing his game once since she saw him. She may respect his endurance, but he’s in no place to judge.

“We should take him to someone who knows things. Now, preferably.”

“Sure, but _after_ I get instant caramel.” Yukie replies, putting a bag of sugar into the basket. At this point, she’s not even sure what the team plans on cooking, but she prays it wasn’t Komi’s idea.

* * *

 

Another fifteen minutes later and Kaori’s back to standing at the manager’s office, this time with Aone, who’s eyebrow crease gets deeper every minute in what she guesses is worry for her brother. She feels the same. Futakuchi isn’t even helping; he’s just going back and forth between calming his team down (“No, Kogane, we’re not lost, and you don’t have to look for us. This is your first time in Tokyo, anyways. Do you want to get lost?”) and yelling at them (“Nametsu, smack the back of Onagawa’s head. What do you mean you can’t reach it? Get a stool. Have some _dedication_ ; he needs to stop laughing at this!”) through his phone.

The manager lets out a sigh as when he takes note of them, shrugging as he says, “We haven’t gotten any information on them yet.”

Kaori is this close to starting a fight (Or crying, but she’d rather keep that as a last resort.) when she hears a loud, “Niiiii-chan!” She spins around, jaw dropping open at the sight that greets her. Takumi-kun is hanging off the back of….of her senpai. This is...what?

* * *

 

Takumi hops off her back (And, _wow_ , here comes the pain of carrying a child for an extended period of time) and practically _leaps_ at whom Yukie assumes is his Nii-chan. She picks up him, spins him around, and hugs him tight. The scene is so sweet and gross, even Kuroo-san looks touched.

When the Nii-chan pulls back from peppering little kisses all over Takumi’s face, she looks straight at Yukie and says, “Thank you, I’ve been looking all over for him!” A tall boy standing behind her coughs, and she seems to think back on that, “ _We_ have been looking all over for him, senpai.”

Eh? Yukie squints her eyes, takes a few steps closer. Oh. She can’t help but feel a little guilty over taking so long to get to this point (Not in the least because that’s her cute kouhai _right there, fuck_. This looks pretty bad.)

Yukie rubs the back of her head, stick her tongue out in what she hopes is an innocent pose. (Kuroo snorts behind her, and she casually leans back to step on his foot.) “Yeah, sure. Of course! Anytime….Suzumeda-san.” How had she not noticed? They even had _the same freckles_.

“Nii-chan, nii-chan!” Takumi pulls at Suzumeda-san’s face and whispers something to her while everyone else stands around awkwardly trying not to meet the eyes of the manager, who looks like he really wants them to leave already.

Suzumeda-san nods at her little brother and then smiles brightly at Yukie, whose hearts stops for an entire second, probably. “Takumi thinks we should exchange numbers.”

Ah, the joys of heroism.

* * *

 

As Kaori walks back home with Takumi’s hand in hers, she listens to his recollection of what happened at the supermarket, beams with pride when she sees how brave he was.

“I thought we were never going to find you, Nii-chan! Yukie-nii’s grocery list was so long, and she said we’d really look after she was done.”

“She _what_?!”

* * *

  
“Fi-Na-Lly. What took you so long, Shirofuku?”

“True acts of bravery are without time limits, Konoha. When you grow up, you’ll understand.”

“What the fuck.”

“What matters is that I got all the groceries and a cute girl’s number, even though I may have accidentally kidnapped her brother.”

“You’re kidding me.”

“I would never.”

“You forgot the potatoes, Shirofuku-san.”

“What was that, Akaashi-kun?”

“The potatoes.”

“....Shit.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything so pointless in my life.


End file.
